Elincia Ridell Crimea
Elincia Ridell Crimea, simply referred to as Elincia, is a major character in Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance and its sequel Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. She is voiced by Erica Evans in English localizations and Juri Takita in Japanese localizations. Biography Elincia's existence was never made known to anyone other than the rulers of the nations of Tellius. She was raised at a villa and learned sword-fighting and horseback riding. When Daein invaded Crimea in Path of Radiance, Elincia fled Crimea with a few knights. The knights she traveled with were eventually killed by Daein troops when they were defending the princess. Elincia eventually runs into Ike and the rest of the Greil Mercenaries. She tells them that she is the princess of Crimea. The Greil Mercenaries decide to believe her story and are hired to be her bodyguards. Personality Elincia is very polite and very protective. She is very caring towards her homeland of Crimea and her friends. Appearances Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance In Path of Radiance, Elincia flees her homeland of Crimea, after Daein troops start to invade. She fled with a group of soldiers, but they were all killed by Daein soldiers, trying to protect her. Eventually, she meets the Greil Mercenaries, and reveals to them that she is the princess of Crimea. The Mercenaries decided to believe her story. Elincia hires the Greil Mercenaries to protect her, and they flee to the nation of Gallia, which is south of Crimea. Gallia is an ally of Crimea, and is a laguz nation, home to the Beast Tribe. After Greil's death by the powerful Daein knight, the Black Knight, the mercenaries fight off the remaining Daein troops, and decide to march into Daein. After seizing some fortresses there, they return to Crimea, and Elincia decides to fight with the Greil Mercenaries after they save her friends, Geoffrey, Lucia, and Bastian. Once they reach Melior, the capital of Crimea, the Greil Mercenaries kill the king of Daein, King Ashnard and Elincia takes over the throne of Crimea. Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn In Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn, Elincia is the Queen of Crimea, and one of the main characters of Part II of the game. Many Crimeans dislike how Elincia is Queen, and several soldiers rebel against Crimea, and some of the Crimean youth also join the rebellion. The rebel army's goal is to fight and defeat the Crimean soldiers serving under Elincia until she surrenders the throne over to Duke Luvek, the leader of the Crimean rebels. Elincia does not have any proof that Duke Ludvek is the leader of the rebels and so she decides to send out her friend Lucia to gather information at Ludvek's residence. She later sends Lucia's brother, the commander of Crimea's Royal Knights, Geoffrey, to seize a fortress held by the Crimean rebels. However, Geoffrey discovers that it was simply a distraction and that Ludvek's soldiers are heading out to the castle where Elincia is currently residing. Elincia receives word from a soldier that the walls have been breached by the remaining rebel army troops. She decides to fight by her friends and the rest of the Crimean soldiers, to defend the castle. Eventually, Elincia prevails, with help from the Royal Knights who rush in, in the middle of the battle. Afterward, Elincia steps outside of the castle to find her friend, Lucia, about to be hanged by the rebels who had captured her. The rebels tell Elincia that if she does not surrender and let Ludvek rule Crimea, they will kill Lucia. Lucia tells Elincia that she will sacrifice herself so that Elincia can rule Crimea. However, before they hang Lucia, Ike, a Crimean mercenary, who saved Crimea from Daein three years ago, saves Lucia with the rest of his mercenaries, the Greil Mercenaries. Afterward, Elincia thanks Ike for saving her friend. Elincia reappears in Part III of the game, but cannot be used in battle again until Part IV. Category:Characters from the Fire Emblem series